


Машина времени

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Eyeshield 21, Giant Killing, Gintama
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команда Дэвил Бетс попадает в прошлое и встречается с Гинтоки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Машина времени

**Author's Note:**

> Для [Natsuno Tori], бета: F-fantazy @ diary.ru

"Все за мной, не отставать!” - скомандовал Хирума, и команда Девил Бэтс, поглядывая по сторонам, послушно поплелась за ним. Хирума, как всегда, организовал какую-то загадочную тренировочную игру непонятно где и неизвестно с кем. Место, в котором планировалась игра, было, мягко говоря, странное.

"Токио, точно Токио," – бормотал Юкимитсу. - "Но какое-то..." 

Сена кивнул в ответ: его тоже не оставляло ощущение, что тут что-то не так. Люди одеты старомодно, здания несовременные...

"Как будто мы в прошлом, в Эдо! Только это совсем нелогично!" – взволнованно прошептал Юкимитсу.

Сена хотел было возразить, что это вообще невозможно, но тут он увидел инопланетянина. Самого настоящего инопланетянина, идущего по улице так спокойно, будто для инопланетян тут самое место.

По этому поводу Сена тоже не успел ничего сказать – Юкимитсу заметил в небе пролетающий автомобиль.

"Это же анахронизм!" – пискнул он и упал в обморок.

"Хирума-сан!" – запаниковал Сена. 

Демонический командир Девил Бэтс плюнул со злобы и сквозь зубы произнёс: "Надо было догадаться, что от местного колорита у этого умника мозги закоротит!"

Когда через пять минут стало ясно, что Юкимитсу даже выстрелом не разбудишь (а уж в этом Хируме не было равных), команде срочно понадобился новый игрок. Но тут Хируме очень кстати попалась на глаза вывеска на одном из домов: "Йородзуя Гин-чан".

Хирума для профилактики пнул Юкимитсу, приказал команде: "Отнесите это в тень и ждите меня!" – и направился к дому с вывеской.

*** 

А в это время Гинтоки наслаждался одиночеством. Кагура и ее кошмарная псина отправились к сестре Шинпачи, и Гин-сан наконец-то мог спокойно читать Джамп, не опасаясь получить от Кагуры пинка за безделье.

 

Поэтому на звонок в дверь и вопрос "Мастер на все руки – здесь?" Гинтоки довольно ответил: "Сегодня выходной!"

В эту же секунду дверь с грохотом разлетелась на мелкие кусочки – Гинтоки аж подпрыгнул с дивана – и в комнату прошел парень с гранатометом наперевес. 

"Выходной закончился!" – сказал он.

"Эй, эй, ты что вытворяешь?" – возмутился Гинтоки. – "Ты из Шинсенгуми, что ли? Там все такие нервные, или только вы с Окитой?"

Парень неприятно ухмыльнулся, показав острые зубы, и произнёс: "У меня к тебе дело".

"Неее, мне сейчас не до тебя, у меня выходной!" – повторил Гинтоки.

"Я заплачу," – произнёс зубастый.

"Самурая не купишь!" – гордо провозгласил Гинтоки и, демонстративно открыв Джамп, улегся обратно на диван. Только великолепные самурайские рефлексы спасли Гинтоки от выстрела из гранатомета.

"Пацан, рано тебе с такими штуками играть! Того и гляди, покалечишь кого-то," – произнёс Гинтоки, с грустью рассматривая огромную дыру в диване. 

"Не пацан, а твой работодатель. Зови меня Хирума-сан. Будешь гундеть – разнесу всю хату к черту, усёк?" – оскалился Хирума.

"Ладно, ладно, так что там за дело-то?" – решил выяснить Гинтоки, сообразив, что иначе от назойливого нахала он никак не отделается.

"В срочном порядке найди мне игрока в американский футбол. Не салагу или слабака, а нормального спортсмена. Давай, валяй на поиски, а я тебя тут подожду," – сказал Хирума, и как у себя дома устроился на втором, еще целом диване. 

***

Вздыхая, Гинтоки медленно брел по улицам Эдо. Найти игрока было не так-то просто. Сначала он думал позвать Зуру или Хасегаву, но в аниме это уже было. Второй раз так делать нельзя, а не то из-за повторяющихся шуток, того и гляди, рейтинги упадут.

"Пойду куплю клубничного молока," – подумал Гинтоки. Авось к тому времени, как он вернется из магазина, Хируме надоест его ждать, и он уйдет. 

С другой стороны, Хирума – на сто процентов неуравновешенный псих, похлеще братца Кагуры. Oдним продырявленным диваном дело не кончится: такой может и телевизор подстрелить, и коллекцию Джампа поджечь. Надо всё-таки кого-то найти.

Ноги сами принесли Гинтоки к стадиону Эдо. Он воспрял духом: как известно, спортсмены обычно водятся на стадионах. Правда, на этот раз предчувствие Гинтоки обмануло: здесь он застал только пару уборщиц и газонокосильщика.

Окончательно расстроенный Гинтоки уж было решил махнуть на все рукой и идти домой. Но тут случилось то, чего он так долго ждал: Гинтоки нашёл машину времени!

"Ага," – он расплылся в радостной улыбке. С этой штукой можно не думать о Хируме. Теперь надо только вернуться в прошлое и рассказать самому себе, какие лошади пришли первыми в том самом забеге. Когда же это было? Двенадцатого, что ли? Гинтоки взялся за какой-то поручень в машине, и та неожиданно заработала.

"Стой, стой, я еще не сказал, куда тебе лететь!" – запаниковал Гинтоки. Но было уже поздно.

***

Машина времени со скрежетом остановилась, и Гинтоки осторожно осмотрелся.

"Какая-то неправильная машина," – решил он. Стадион был все еще рядом, и особо ничего не поменялось. Хотя... Гинтоки присмотрелся к окрестностям повнимательней. Вокруг – ни одного Аманто, здания изменились, люди носят странную одежду... Значит, машина сработала! И всё-таки где же он очутился?

Гинтоки решил расспросить прохожих. Мимо него как раз шел худощавый парень с полным мешком футбольных мячей. 

"Похоже, идет на стадион," – сообразил Гинтоки и обратился к парню. - "Молодой человек, можно вас на минутку?"

"Н-ну, вообще-то я тороплюсь... А в чем дело?" – спросил парень и подошёл поближе.

"Что это за город?" – тихо спросил Гинтоки, стараясь не превлекать внимания. Не хватало ещё, чтобы его приняли за сумасшедшего.

Тактика не сработала. Его собеседник удивленно поднял брови и ответил: "Токио!"

"А-а-а," многозначительно протянул Гинтоки, никогда раньше о таком городе не слышавшый. "А день сегодня какой?"

"Вторник," – ответил парень. Гинтоки задумался. Какой там был день сегодня с утра? Вроде бы тоже вторник, разве нет? Вспомнить такие подробности Гинтоки не удалось, и от досады он пнул машину времени по гладкой металлической стене. Причём совсем легонько, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы она снова заработала.

"Да что с этой проклятой машиной?! Заводится от любого прикосновения, аки нимфоманка… Надо ее как-то остановить!" – подумал Гинтоки. 

Надеясь задержаться в Токио до выяснения обстоятельств, oдной рукой Гинтоки мертвой хваткой вцепился в машину, а другой – в парня с мячами. Надежда не оправдалась, и машина со свистом отправилась путешествовать во времени.

***

Они приземлились прямо на обломки дверей в прихожей Гинтоки.

"Кончай орать, в ушах звенит," – Гинтоки недовольно обратился к парню с мячами. Поскольку дверь так никто и не починил, по всей вероятности Гинтоки вернулся туда же, откуда начинался его сегодняшний день. Гинтоки стало тоскливо: придется разбиратся с Хирумой... Хотя, ну а вдруг Хирума взял и ушёл?

Гинтоки осторожно заглянул в комнату и к своему несчастью увидел там Хируму, который сидел на диване и со скучающим видом листал Джамп. Хирума его сразу заметил: "Уже полтора часа прошло, где тебя черти носят? Показывай, кого нашел."

Гинтоки поковырял в ухе. Однако, бывают же счастливые случайности! Он затащил своего попутчика в комнату и продемонстрировал Хируме.

"Вот! Спортсмен, футболист, настоящий мужик с душой самурая. Как сказал бы Дате Масамуне, he has balls! Причем целый мешок! Его зовут..." – Гинтоки подтолкнул парня вперёд, и тот выдавил. – "Тсубаки".

"Его зовут Тсубаки, но он известен как тигр из Токио!" – закончил рекламную речь Гинтоки.

Хирума прищурился: "Издеваешся? Это же футболист!"

"Ну да, как и заказывали!" – ответил Гинтоки.

"Мне нужен игрок в американский футбол!" – прорычал Хирума.

"Какая разница?"

"Та-ак," – угрожающе протянул Хирума и достал откуда-то пулемет. Все обернулось бы некрасивой кровавой сценой, если бы с улицы не раздался вопль: "ХИРУМА-А-А-А! ЮКИМИТСУ ПРОСНУЛСЯ-Я-Я!!!"

"На этот раз прощаю," – сказал Хирума и, не обернувшись, ушел из квартиры Гинтоки. Было слышно, как он орет на улице: "Кончай вопить, толстяк!". После этого все стихло.

"Я могу идти?" – несмело спросил Тсубаки.

"Иди, иди," – безразлично ответил Гинтоки, прикидывая в уме, во сколько обойдется ремонт двери и покупка нового дивана. Придется хорошо поработать, чтобы это оплатить. От грустных размышлений Гинтоки отвлёкло рычание мотора машины времени. Он бросился в прихожую, но там уже не было никого и ничего, кроме останков двери.

"Ну %&*\\#^$, все %$^$, вообще!" – крикнул Гинтоки в сердцах. Mашину времени он уже никогда не увидит.

***

OMAKE

"Тебя за смертью посылать!"

"И-извините, Курода-сан!" 

"Мячи давай!" 

"Пожалуйста!"

"Так, Тсубаки. За опоздание – десять кругов вокруг стадиона!"

"Да, тренер!"

Тсубаки счасливо наматывал круги по стадиону и тихо радовался тому, что опять находится в привычной обстановке.

"Бакки сегодня на удивление энергичный. Правда, Татсуми?"

"Бери с него пример, Джино!"

"О, когда надо, я очень энергичный..."

"Ты на что намекаешь? "

"^__^ "


End file.
